For Friendships Lost
by TennyoAngel711
Summary: Three years since Kingdom Hearts was locked and now someone holds the Heartless, sending them forth to take away one who escaped from Darkness, but has been seperated from the King, but together, Riku, Kairi, and Sora will fight...if they can find each ot


**Goodness! After a billion rewrites, rearranging the plot…I think I have it! Please know that my story will centering around Sora, Kairi, and Riku because they are what shape events. Oh, yes, yes they are…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

*******

The figure curtained in shadows walked among Darkness's spawn. Night figures of animalistic shape stared hungrily at him with golden yellow orbs as he ignored their screeching and pitiful wailings. They cried for the figure, they starved for him for their appetite would never be eternally filled. These creatures had lost something that could never be replaced by another and for it they were cursed to wander the worlds constantly lusting for it. 

_A pity, but most certainly not my plight_, he whispered to his own mind, _they are more useful this way._

Their incessant howling continued to echo and every time their cries struck his mind he couldn't help but clench his teeth in annoyance. 

_Hungry…._

"Would you shut up!" he hissed to the surrounding shadows.

They only continued to inch closer, repeating their plight over and over.

_Hungry….hungry….starving, we need it….._

He could only smirk at their stupidity, "Such things should not be allowed to their own longings."

One hand rose upward, the wrist turned around and around, capturing the attention of the lost shadows. Golden eyes for one fraction of a second flashed to white before reverting to sun gold. They stood frozen in position eyeing the figure expectantly. 

"I am your master now," the figure snarled, "You will follow my orders."

They said nothing, they made no move.

"I have an errand for you to run."

They merely nodded in response. 

Underneath his cloak, his lips extended to form a smirk, "Excellent, find the boy and bring him to me now."

Hearing their master's orders, they immediately disappeared into the ground and the figure couldn't help but smirk. He was triumphant; the Heartless had become his pawns….

_Everything was going perfectly_

*******

The Disney Castle of the kingdom no longer held its standard cheerful atmosphere that it had possessed several years ago. With their king's disappearance had gone the common buoyancy felt by the Queen, nobles, servants, and children had vanished along with his presence. Then, his two most loyal subjects departed in search of the one who bears the key. They too had left in order to fight the Heartless while this world remained untouched. 

Through the seemingly never-ending hallway the Queen of the land walked toward one of many doors suited for a giant. As horribly animated as Queen Minnie Mouse looked at the present moment, she didn't feel very animated. She continued to walk forward with dull black pear eyes half lidded in her depression. Three years ago the King had disappeared only telling the residents of the castle that he had gone off to research the phenomenon of the disappearing stars. As if the departure of her husband hadn't been enough, several months later she receives a message from a group of residents from Hollow Bastion…

"_We're sorry your Highness, the King has gone behind the door…."_

She remembered begging them to tell her if they'd be alright, but again the young girl's voice sounded through her orb.

_"We don't know, I'm sorry."_

Now three years of not knowing where her husband had plagued her and everyone else. The young mouse queen pulled out of her thoughts to view her surroundings. This was one of the most secretive rooms in the entire castle aside from the gummi area. It was a room where contact of other worlds was made possible. Mickey himself had constructed the machine for the full purpose of keeping contact with Hollow Bastion. Eventually it was manipulated so that the machine made contact with all walls even with the barriers in place. 

_She was even able to gain contacts from behind the door…._

From one of the small stones she removed a single orb that had been attached to the large machine. In the center of the room was a small opening where the orb could be inserted. She placed the sphere like object in as a faint glow emanated from it. In a sudden flash a stream of light erupted from the object creating the holographic image of a cloaked figure.

"Hello your Highness."

Minnie smiled at the figure that possessed a voice that had probably at one time been soft and melodic. However, it seemed these turbulent times had shaped this cloaked woman into a colder soul that did not befit her. The navy blue cloak draped over her slender form cast a shadow over her eyes. Her bangs of night black didn't help in distinguishing her eyes much either. However, her cherry blossom pink lips set on moonlit pale skin were visible enough, but it was her built that gave away her feminine self. The cloak was only brought barely past her knees showing slender legs covered by black pants and boots. Every so often the holographic woman would flicker in and out or blur, the world she was in was not meant to keep contact from a distance. 

"Hello dear," Minnie greeted the unknown woman with a gentle, practically motherly voice.

"We cannot keep contact like this," the woman said in a dull tone, "Kingdom Hearts is not such a haven for contacting those of other worlds your majesty. It's a world not meant for humans to cross, it should be a prison."

Minnie nodded understandably, she knew of this world because of her contact and it most certainly was not a homely place, "I apologize, but I must be kept up to date on the King's activities. Not only for my own needs dear, but for the sake of other worlds as well."

Minnie could hear a small sigh escape from the figure as the projection of the woman swished a black strand away. There seemed to be some sort of interference for every now and then little blurs streamed across the figure. It was only the rain, more than likely the contact was near the city for only near that area did rain pour. 

"You know the answer Queen Minnie, I have been unable to find any hint of the King or his companion Riku…"

That's what the mouse queen was afraid of.

"…in fact, I fear they have been separated for quite some time now."

These were words that most certainly brought unease to the heart, "How can that be possible though?" the queen's alright high pitch voice rose to a greater level.

"I found some black fabric, a blindfold, a bandage, it could be anything," from her cloak she pulled out the object of discussion, "Angelo has identified it as Riku's. I found it quite several miles east of the city. However, King Mickey's scent has never left this city save for the west area."

"I see…"

The figure sighed yet again, "I do not think the King would give up his charge so readily."

"He'd never do that, but what about the Heartless?"

"Well as for any Heartless activity, it's been significantly less than usual."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Minnie inquired.

The informant shook her head side to side, "No, if there is less there's usually a plan," once again the figure disappeared and reappeared, "However, there has to be someone pulling the strings…"

"But Ansem's gone!" Minnie immediately squealed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…I sincerely doubt he is gone. Though it is unlikely he'd be behind this, he'd need a…"

"…body," the queen finished in a choked whisper.

"Angelo would know if that happened, _shit_," she spat at last minute, "Something's coming, your majesty I must take leave of you now."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, not yet, please try not to contact me."

Immediately something struck the queen's mind, "What about Sora!?"

"Haven't been able to contact Sora at all, but he's safe," the image continued to fade, "Watch over the worlds and please take care of _S-_"

Without even a second glance, the image had disappeared from view, back into the shadowy world to fight. Minnie smiled at the mark where the young woman had been, a single tear sliding down her face. Thoughts of her husband, of Donald and Goofy, of the Keyblade Master, and of the boy known as Riku. She couldn't help but lose her cheer in such times. As her eyes fixated on the spot she uttered one phrase…

"Take care, Riona."

*******

The sand always felt this warm on hot summer days like this….

"_Hey Kairi! Look!"_

The ocean waves lapped about lazily before her…

__

"C'mon Kai!"

If only _they _were here…

"KAIRI!"

A small gasp slipped from the islander's delicate lips, violet blue eyes widened in both shock and horror as she fell right off her chair in shock. The classroom erupted with giggles and chortles of the now seventeen year old girl's stunt. However, she could only look down to the floor as her cheeks flushed in pure embarrassment with her garnet strands dangling far past her shoulders. She could almost feel the anger radiating from her schoolmaster as the footsteps stopped. She knew that her teacher's horse like face would be frowning upon her lack of attention. Yet again she felt as though this was going to be another bad day.

"Kairi?" the teacher questioned the young princess, "Kairi!"

Slowly, she lifted her head up, not really wanting to look her teacher in the eye, "Ye-yes?" she didn't even know why asked, she knew the answer or rather the question that was coming.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher's expression of fury most certainly did not match her question.

"No."

Here it came, "Then I will see you after class, now let's continue…"

She could hear the twittering whispers of her classmates. She hated it, if Sora had been here (Riku of course couldn't since her was one year ahead of them) he would've told them off, or after school seek Riku's aid if a group of horribly large students decided to bug them. Back then, the three of them had been a team. She remembered how everyone would tease her for being best friends with two boys. The girls especially…then come puberty they seemed to be annoying close to her due to fact that one of her friends happened to be Riku who became an object of all the giggling girls' affections. It was only Selphie who had been a true friend out of the female crowd because she could easily relate to Kairi being that she was close friends with Tidus and Wakka. Her knights in shining armor her yellow wearing friend would say.

_But now my knights are gone…_

And everybody felt pity for her.

_"Poor Kairi, no real home, no family, no friends…"_

"Poor Kairi, she's all alone…"

"…never does anything fun anymore."

Now, three years later, due to the male hormones she had apparently grown beautiful and apparently everybody wanted to talk to her. Still, where were her friends? Three years was just too long for them not to contact her…

"Alright, test next week class, enjoy your day."

The shuffle of feet immediately brought the teenager out of her stupor. Yet another monotonous day on the main island. Kairi rose from her seat, brushing the dust off her blue and white plaid skirt and her sleeveless downy white shirt. The uniform of the island school. The same crowd of girls that once teased her now came up to her as though she was a leader or something. Still, they had matured and sometimes they were welcomed company.

"Guess you'll have to stay huh Kairi?" one asked timidly.

She felt the grimace on her face greaten, "Yea…could someone tell Selphie and Tidus?"

Suddenly a chorus of "Of course!" and "Yes Kairi!" echoed in her ears. 

"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute."

She awaited for the group of girls to disappear as they gave her looks of sympathy. Now it was just Kairi and her teacher, a teacher who once had a cold expression on her face now had an apologetic look. It was a face that made Kairi feel below ground level. 

"Yes wanted to see me?" the young girl asked in a timid voice that would hopefully lessen her punishment.

"Yes I did," she replied, "Kairi, you have been struggling a bit I see…"

Bullshit, pure bullshit. She practically had the top grades in the class, she just wasn't listening to the lectures constantly. 

"But my grades haven't suffered," the princess reasoned.

"I know, but I'd like to see more effort in your class work…"

_So I can do what? Knead bread?_

It was true, after seeing Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town she realized there was no actual job for her here on the island. The men pretty much did the fishing and building while the women cooked, cleaned…

_Three years and I only hate this place even more…_

"…Kairi?" 

Swiftly, the youth looked up, "Yes mam'n."

"Dear, you just can't sit through class all day and daze off, it's happening too much," she said adjusting her spectacles, " I hope you take this break to contemplate on your work and improve."

The paper handed to her was of course an essay over effort. Before there could be any exchange of words whatsoever between the her and the teacher, Kairi bolted out of the classroom with her books in tow. Classmates stepped to the side while the ruby haired girl took her pace in strides. There was no hallway, actually it was outdoors, each classroom was its own little hut on the island. Everything was the way it had been, even before the attack. The rebirth had apparently seen to that, but that didn't mean there weren't sacrifices involved. Riku feeling the need to make up for all the wrong he had committed…he had to be so good and shut himself up behind the doors.

_I would've forgiven him, I wouldn't hate him, I just want him home._

Now both he and Sora, were declared dead by the island. Two of the Island's most beloved struck down in the chaos of a storm. No one believed her, she didn't expect them to. So she kept her mouth shut, about the Keyblade, the Heartless, Ansem…everything. 

"KAIIIIIIIIIII!"

Suddenly the girl who had been lost in her own sea of memories lost her footing as she felt something heavy on her shoulders. She struggled in vain to rise only to meet the cobblestone steps. Her various books and papers flew from her arms and scattered all over the area. However, all Kairi could be concerned with at the moment was the throbbing pain surfacing in her body. A tiny, peach blossom colored hand reached out for Kairi's. All the seventeen year old girl could see in her view were apologetic jade eyes framed by chestnut brown bangs. 

"I'm so sorry Kai," the girl apologized sincerely, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Kairi let out a groan as she stretched aching muscles to stand, "It's okay Selphie…" she replied through clenched teeth.

Three years ago the nunchaku wielding girl had just entered her teen years. The island romantic who had memorized the tale of the papou fruit had constantly teased Kairi about who would give her one, Sora or Riku. Now Selphie was sixteen, with her old hairstyle still in its place and her brand new nunchaku tucked safely away in her bag. She, like Kairi wore the same school uniform. The younger of the two gave her friend yet another apologetic grin before proceeding to pick up the scattered papers. As luck would have it Selphie of course picked up the essay sheet.

"Three to five pages eh?" she muttered with eyebrows creased in a frown, "That sucks."

Kairi almost expressed her shock at hearing Selphie saying that, "I deserved it don't worry about it," she assured the younger islander, "Now where are those two idiots."

"Yo' look out you two!"

From some unknown angle a random spiked decorated ball flew out at the conversing pair. Immediately Selphie whipped out her beloved nunchaku. With a single _swish_ the newly developed blitz ball flew from the air and down on the ground. However, the look on Selphie's face was of annoyance and pure rage. Her breathing came out hard and heavy with her eyes cast towards the two figures coming up the beach.

"Oh dear.." Kairi whispered to herself, able to predict what would come next. 

Tidus and Wakka sprinted up the hill totally oblivious to their youngest friend's rage. Both had grown immensely in the three years on the island. Tidus was no longer a skinny twig, but had actual muscle. That had been from Blitzball, a sport played underwater which on those two were able to do. How they did it Kairi didn't know nor did she care. The blond haired youth was now sixteen and actually had a deep voice. Wakka was eighteen now, with his ridiculous hairstyle intact. Both boys now were clad in white shirts and sky blue pants looking quite distinguished actually. One thing that struck Kairi whenever she would converse with the three of them was that they always seemed to have some sort of hidden knowledge hidden in their minds. Some secret which irked her great. Of course, she wasn't one to talk, she never told them about the storm…

"Sorry Kai! Sorry Selph!" Tidus apologized as he bent down to catch his breath.

Wakka, in that exact position spoke through labored breaths, "Yah, I just had to try out a new model and I kind of lost control…"

"Kind of?" Selphie snarled with jade eyes ablaze in fury. 

Kairi almost felt an onset of giggles rise in her throat as the pair slowly lifted their heads. Both were quivering for Selphie's fury was not to be taken lightly. 

"Wakka…" Tidus squeaked in voice more similar to his thirteen year old self.

Wakka exchanged a glance between the young blitzer, "Run!"

"Run fast!" Kairi called out between spastic giggles.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

The sight of Selphie running at the running pair swinging her nunchaku was enough to leave anyone with fits of giggles. Kairi couldn't help but smile at their antics, it was almost as if they were kids again on the play island. 

_Sora, Riku, you guys would've loved this…_

*******

Meanwhile in a world where darkness did not sleep and where reality, peace, and truth meant nothing a figure cried out in pain and everything was gone…

__

*******

__

**Pretty uneventful I know. By the way, Riona is not an OC, she was a character in the Final Fantasy series…who you ask? You can figure it out, you don't really need to know who she was for this story. **

Next Chapter- The sky will burn, the darkness is planning something….

Until then, goodbye and thank you for reading.


End file.
